U.S. Patent Application 2010/0120366 generally discloses a portable plug device for use in a vehicle is disclosed for enabling wireless transmissions from an audio source, such as an mp3 player or the like, to a head unit of a car stereo for reproduction of the audio content over speakers in the vehicle. The portable plug device includes a cord suitable for being attached to the auxiliary unit of the stereo head unit, or another location integrated in the vehicle which controls audio functions. In one configuration, the portable plug further includes a wireless transceiver for sending and receiving data and control signals to and from an audio source connected to a second wireless transceiver. The portable plug device can be used to receive control signals from the stereo equipment integrated in the vehicle so that an occupant can control features such as volume, skip track, pause and stop by using the audio controls integrated in the vehicle. In another configuration, the portable plug device includes a microphone to enable the occupant to have a telephone conversation hands free using a telephone compatible with the wireless standard implemented in the portable plug device. In still other implementations, an occupant can use the portable plug device to receive audio content, and if he or she receives an incoming call, the speakers are muted and the call is taken. After the call is taken, the occupant can resume listening to audio content from the audio source over the vehicle speakers.
U.S. Patent Application 2011/0251705 generally discloses an in-vehicle acoustic device capable of accurately controlling the operating state of a portable acoustic device with one button. An in-vehicle audio device serving as the in-vehicle acoustic device is equipped with an antenna which receives a signal indicating the streaming state of a portable audio device and a communication module which transmits operating instruction signals to the portable audio device according to operating signals from an operating unit. When the operating unit is operated and the portable audio device is streaming, the communication module transmits a stop instruction signal to stop playback operation by the portable audio device, and when the operation unit is operated and the portable audio device is not streaming, the communication module transmits a play instruction signal to start playback operation by the portable audio device. In addition, the in-vehicle audio device uses Bluetooth communication as the method for wireless communication between the in-vehicle audio device and the portable audio device.
U.S. Patent Application 2014/0036127 generally discloses a headphone system that may include a first speaker assembly, a second speaker assembly, and an interactive visual display system. The interactive visual display system includes a display operative to output visual contents according to interaction with a user. In a more particular embodiment, the headphone system includes an external device interface that enables a user to interact with the contents displayed from the screen via an external device or via the Internet. In another embodiment, the interactive visual display system is removable from the rest of the headphone system and can optionally be installed in another compatible non-headphone device.